Vampire lover
by Contessa-4869
Summary: Nadie les podía decir a los hermanos Sakamaki y a Yui que la inesperada visita que tendrían que soportar durante un par de días les traería tantos problemas. Humor, amor, vampiros y una traviesa vampiresa. Pasen y vean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Hoy empiezo nuevo fic, que ilusión jejeje. Los que hayáis leído mi fic de Kuroshitsuji seguramente conozcáis a la protagonista de este fic que va a poner patas arriba la casa de los Sakamaki. Como he visto en muchos fic al final de cada capítulo habrá entrevistas a los personajes del fic.**

**Como siempre, Diabolik lovers no me pertenece y este fic se hace solo por diversión.**

1 Prólogo

Otra vez el despertador sonaba a las diez de la noche. Con el paso del tiempo, Yui Komori se había acostumbrado al peculiar horario de su nueva casa. Se levantó y se puso el uniforme. Ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela.

Yui bajó al salón de la gran mansión donde ya la esperaban cinco de los seis hermanos Sakamaki.

-Hola, bitch-chan- la saludó Raito.

-Hola. - le saludó ella.

Tras esa pequeña conversación, Shuu, el mayor de los hermanos, entró en la habitación con una carta en las manos.

-Shuu ¿qué es eso? - preguntó Kanato

-Una carta de padre- contestó el mayor

-¿Y qué dice? - preguntó entonces Reiji

-No lo sé. Todavía no la he abierto.

-Pues ábrela ya. - le dijo Ayato impaciente, arrebatándole la carta de las manos.

El pelirrojo abrió rápidamente la carta y empezó a leerla. Mientras la leía su expresión iba cambiando: primero incredulidad, luego indignación y finalmente enfado. Pero ni Yui ni sus hermanos sabían por qué.

-Maldición- dijo tirando la carta violentamente a la chimenea- Chicos, hoy nos quedamos en casa.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Raito

-Porque tenemos que hacer de niñeras.

-Ayato, explícate- le pidió Subaru

-Padre ha invitado a esa odiosa cría- dijo muy enfadado

-Con "odioso cría" quieres decir…- le dijo Shuu y Ayato asintió- No puede ser.

-Pues espero que esté bien. Hace mucho que no la veo. - dijo Reiji.

-¡Qué bien, va a venir! Tú también te alegras, ¿verdad Teddy?

-Ji ji, no puedo esperar. -dijo Raito entusiasmado.

Por su parte, Subaru permaneció alejado de la conversación. Parecía que no era un tema que le importara mucho.

Yui no sabía de quién hablaban o qué estaba pasando pero lo que si tenía claro, era que los hermanos Sakamaki estaban divididos en dos bandos con respecto a esa misteriosa visita.

-Esto…- preguntó temerosa- ¿Quién va a venir?

Antes de que alguien pudiera contestarle, la enorme puerta de la mansión se abrió violentamente. Todos los presentes se giraron para ver lo que pasaba. En la entrada, apareció una chica de mediana altura, delgada, de piel extremadamente pálida, pelo castaño y ondulado, ojos también castaños y una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos. La misteriosa chica llevaba unos zapatos planos de color negro, unos calcetines también negros que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas, con unos lacitos blancos a los lados, una falda negra, muy pomposa y demasiado corta y una elegante camisa blanca.

-¡Hola chicos! - gritó la chica- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal habéis estado los cinco?

- ¿Los cinco? - se preguntó Yui extrañada.

La chica se acercó uno a uno a para saludar a los hermanos Sakamaki:

-Shuu-san, me alegro de verte.

-Igualmente.

-¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar música mientras hablas con la gente? - la chica le arrancó violentamente los cascos y pasó al siguiente hermano

-Vaya, Reiji-san, me alegro de volver a verte. He leído sobre tus últimas investigaciones y he de admitir que me parecen muy interesantes.

-Me alegro de que estés informada

-Una señorita siempre debe estar informada. - le sonrió

Cuando la chica fue a hablar con Ayato, el ambiente cambió repentinamente. Ambos se lanzaban miradas desafiantes, una enorme tensión invadía la sala.

-Ayato- dijo la chica con aires de superioridad- Te veo más bajito.

-¿Y tú? -le contestó él con el mismo tono- ¿Piensas engatusar a algún pederasta con esa ropa?

-Tan gracioso como siempre. - dijo molesta mientras se dirigía al siguiente hermano- Kanato, cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo habéis estado Teddy y tú? - le dijo con tono fraternal

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Me alegro.

Cuando la chica iba a hablar con Raito no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque este la agarró de la cintura y la acercó e él.

-¿Me has echado de menos? - dijo el chico con tono seductor

-Por lo que veo no tanto como tú a mí. - le contestó mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

La chica pellizcó la mano que la sujetaba para que Raito la soltara.

-Luego hablamos- le guiño el ojo a Raito- Bueno, me alegro que estéis todos bien. - la chica iba a coger sus maletas cuando vio a Yui- Vaya, así que esta es vuestra nueva novia. Me esperaba otra cosa.

La chica se puso delante de Yui y la examinó detenidamente.

-¿Es un poco maleducada, no? - preguntó de repente.

-Yui-san, tienes que presentarte- le susurró Kanato

-Soy…Yui Komori… es un placer- le dijo la chica entre reverencias

-Ah, eso está mejor. Yo soy Contessa Marianne Blaire. Para ti, Contessa-sama.

-Y bien Contessa, ¿a qué has venido? - le preguntó Ayato malhumorado

-Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con vuestro padre. Además tengo que quedarme en la cuidad un par de días y vuestro padre me ha dejado quedarme. ¿Te molesta?

-Sabes que sí.

-Bueno, estoy un poco cansada. Kanato, Teddy, ¿me acompañáis a mi habitación?

-Claro- dijo el chico y ambos se fueron por las escaleras.

Yui seguía sorprendida con la extraña visita y sobre todo por el hecho de que Contessa hubiera ignorado completamente al menor de los Sakamaki. Cuando todos se fueron, Yui se acercó a preguntarle a Shuu.

-Shuu-san- el chico se giró- ¿Por qué Contessa-sama ha ignorado a Subaru-kun?

-Porque para ella Subaru no existe.

-¿Qué?

Shuu suspiró. Sabía que ese no era un tema del que pudiera hablar pero decidió contárselo a la chica:

-Subaru es exactamente igual que su ex prometido que la maltrataba. Desde entonces, Contessa tiene un trauma que aún no ha superado y para intentar superarlo decidió hacer que Subaru no existe.

-¡Shuu-san!- se oyó la voz cantarina de Contessa a lo lejos- Se te escucha desde aquí, controla lo que dices.

Shuu se fue dejando sola a Yui. Ahora la casa estaba tranquila pero con Contessa y los Sakamaki bajo el mismo techo, las cosas acababan de empezar.

**Contessa: Hi, minna-san, esta esta es la sección de entrevistas en la que hablaré con los personajes del fic. Los invitados de hoy son: Shuu-san y Subaru-kun. ¡Bienvenidos! (aplausos)**

**Hermanos: Hola :)**

**Contessa: ¿Qué os está pareciendo el fic hasta ahora?**

**Shuu: Yo he salido muy poco**

**Cocntessa: No te preocupes Shuu-san, es solo el primer capítulo. Y tú que tal Subaru-kun?**

**Subaru: Muy mal, solo he tenido una frase.**

**Contessa: Ya, si no te hablo no ibas a tener muchas frases (con cara de diversión)**

**Subaru: Serás… (se acerca poco a poco con su cuchillo)**

**Contessa: Su…Subaru-kun, cálmate (retrocede muerta de miedo) ¡Shuu-san ayúdame!**

**Shuu: Cuando me des más frases.**

**Contessa: ¡queee! Bueno, si sobrevivo, la semana que viene tendréis el siguiente capítulo del fic. ¡Que alguien me ayude! (corriendo desesperada) ¡Shuuu-saaan!**

**Shuu: Cuando me des más frases**

**Contessa: Bye bye nya, matta neee (llorando de miedo)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya he vuelto! Os traigo el segundo capítulo del fic, espero que os guste. Agradezco todos los reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión. Por cierto, querría hacer una aclaración: la que hace las entrevistas al final de cada capítulo es el personaje de Contessa y no la autora. El personaje surgió primero y luego cogí el nombre como seudónimo. Hechas todas las aclaraciones, no me demoro más y os dejo con los hermanos Sakamaki.**

**2 Kanato**

Kanato y Contessa caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión Skamaki. Al fondo del pasillo había una enrome puerta de madera que Kanato abrió para dejar pasar a su invitada.

-Me gusta. Buena elección Kanato -le chica dio su aprobación a la estancia.

La habitación en la que se hospedaría Contessa era una de las más elegantes de la casa: era una amplia estancia con lujosos muebles de madre.

-Me alegro de que te guste la habitación, Contessa- le dijo el chico.

-Sí, es muy bonita- la chica se sentó en la cama y el chico hizo lo mismo -Me alegro de que todos estéis bien. Hace mucho que no sabía nada de vosotros.

-Hacía más de 200 años que no nos veíamos. Las últimas noticias que tuvimos de ti fueron de lo que pasó con tu prometido…

-Ya…- Contessa bajó un momento la mirada pero luego sonrió sinceramente- Pero eso ya ha pasado. Ahora estoy bien, de verdad. ¿Y, os ha pasado algo interesante en todo este tiempo?

-Nada en particular. Solo que he aumentado mi colección.

-¿En serio? Quiero verlo.

-Pues vamos.

Los dos salieron de la habitación para luego salir de la casa. Atravesaron el enrome jardín cuando, de repente, Contessa se detuvo.

-Espera Kanato. Tengo que ir a un sitio.

La chica se separó de su acompañante, fue hasta un rosal cercano y arrancó un gran ramo de rosas. A continuación, se dirigió al cementerio y se arrodilló delate de una tumba un poco descuidada. Contessa limpió con mucho esmero la tumba hasta dejarla como nueva y colocó las rosas con mucho cuidado.

- Hola Cordelia. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Hay que ver lo poco que te cuidan estos chicos. Te prometo volver más a menudo para cuidar tu tumba.

-Sabes que no deberías estar aquí-le susurró Kanato que la había seguido

-Lo sé. Por eso he venido contigo. Si el resto se entera de que he venido a ver a tu madre no me lo perdonarían. Aunque siempre las dos nos hemos llevado muy bien. -le contestó la chica- Bueno vamos a ver tu colección.

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala en la que Kanato guardaba su curiosa colección. Una enorme sala llena de lo que parecían muñecas de cera con preciosos tajes de novia, aunque ambos sabían que no era así.

-Vaya¾ se sorprendió la chica-Sí que ha crecido tu colección Kanato.

-Sí. Pero aún falta una pieza- el chico señaló un pedestal que presidía el fondo de la sala.

-Kanato, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no.

-¿Por qué no? Estarías preciosa en ese pedestal. Mantendría tu belleza toda la eternidad.

Kanato se iba acercando peligrosamente a Contessa arrinconándola contra la pared. La mirada del chico se volvió tenebrosa. Contessa no podía huir, tenía auténtico pánico, conocía muy bien a Kanato y sabía que si se descontrolaba las consecuencias serían terribles. Pero no iba a dejar que el chico la convirtiera en una de sus muñecas.

-Mantendré tu piel así de perfecta para siempre- el chico le acarició dulcemente la mejilla e hizo que la vampiresa se sobresaltara- ¿De verdad no te gustaría convertirte en una muñeca? Seguro que a Teddy le haría mucha ilusión tenerte de compañera, ¿verdad? - mientras hablaba, el tono de voz de Kanato se volvía cada vez más amenazador y eso preocupó a Contessa- Vaya Contessa, no pongas esa cara de terror. No te queda nada bien, aunque a mí me encante.

Kanato soltó una risa macabra que estremeció a la vampiresa. Hacía mucho tiempo que Kanato no llegaba a ese extremo. El chico acercó sus colmillos al cuello de la chica que estaba paralizada por el miedo.

-Con el tiempo me lo agradecerás- susurró el chico.

Esas palabras sacaron a Contessa de su trance. La vampiresa intentó zafarse del chico.

-Kanato, basta- Contessa golpeó a Kanato en el estómago y le cogió del cuello- ¡Kanato vuelve en ti, este no eres tú!

El chico finalmente entró en sí y se disculpó con la vampiresa.

-Será mejor que me vaya- Contessa se marchó rápidamente dejando solo a Kanato con su colección inacabada.

**Contessa: Hi, minna-san. ¿Os está gustando el fic? Pues todavía queda lo mejor jejeje. Los invitados de esta semana son: Sakamaki Kanato-kun y Teddy. Bienvenidos. (aplausos)**

**Kanato: Gracias por invitarnos Contessa-san **

**(Contessa mira de un lado al otro preocupada)**

**Kanato: Contessa-san, ¿qué te pasa?**

**Contessa: Ah, nada, es que por fin me he librado de Subaru-kun y tengo miedo de que me encuentre. Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido este capítulo Kanato-kun?**

**Kanato: Ha estado muy bien… hasta el final (se deprime un poco)**

**Contessa: Kanato- kun tranquilízate, ya encontrarás otras muñecas para tu colección.**

**Kanato: ¡Pero ninguna será como tú! (llorando)**

**Contessa: Kanato que esta sección es para comentar los capítulos**

**(Kanato sigue llorando mientras Contessa intenta calmarlo)**

**?: Ajá, con que estabas aquí.**

**Contessa: Su…Subaru-kun**

**Subaru: No vas a escapar otra vez (saca el cuchillo y empieza a perseguir a Contessa)**

**Contessa: ¡Kyaaaaa! (intentando huir de Subaru) Kanato-kun por lo menos despide la sección.**

**Kanato (entre sollozos): Hasta aquí las entrevistas de Contessa. La semana que viene más. Esto…Contessa-san, ¿tengo que decir esto también?**

**Contessa: Siiii**

**Kanato (suspira apenado): Bye bye nya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy otra vez, como todas las semanas para traeros un nuevo capítulo. Que lo disfruteís :)**

**3 Reiji**

Después de ese desagradable momento, Contessa volvió a la mansión.

-Vaya- suspiró resignada- Kanato es demasiado cabezota. Debería aprender a controlarse.

La chica entró en la casa y se extrañó al no encontrar a nadie en el salón. Subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación cuando vio una puerta abierta con las luces encendidas. Contessa se acercó con curiosidad y se asomó a la habitación. Vio a Reiji, de espaldas a ella, ensimismado con sus experimentos.

-¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó el chico sin darse la vuelta.

-Soy yo- dijo la chica entrando en la habitación

-Ah, Contessa-san- Reiji se giró- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esto… iba a mi habitación cuando he visto la puerta abierta y te he visto. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo iban tus experimentos.

Reiji suspiró. Ya no podía seguir con sus experimentos. Con la interrupción de su invitada ya no podía concentrarse.

-Bueno, te contaré lo que quieras saber de mis experimentos- dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás de la sala- Pero antes prepárame una taza de té.

-¿Por qué?

-Has entrado en mi habitación sin permiso. Tendrás que compensarme por esta falta de respeto.

Contessa, resignada, se dispuso a preparar el té mientras Reiji le contaba los progresos de sus últimos experimentos. Finalmente, Contessa llevó el té a la mesa y se lo sirvió a Reiji.

El chico empezó a beber cuando su invitada se sentó. Al primer sorbo, Reiji cambió su expresión y tiró la taza al suelo, rompiéndola.

-Está asqueroso- dijo malhumorado, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su escritorio- Contessa-san, ¿sabes cuáles son mis últimos experimentos?

-Sí- le contestó la chica- Unas pastillas de sangre humana para eliminar nuestra dependencia de ellos.

-Exacto. Y ahora tú la vas a probar.

-¿Qué? - preguntó ella extrañada.

-Lo que has oído. Has entrado en mi habitación sin permiso y, además, lo que has preparado no puede llamarse té. De todas formas, necesitaba un conejillo de indias para probar mis pastillas. Parece que la fortuna me sonríe. - Reiji sonrió maliciosamente mientras cogía una pastillita roja y se acercaba a la chica.

Contessa intentó escapar. Sabía que ese tipo de experimentos eran muy peligrosos si no estaban probados y no iba a ser ella la que probaría esa peligrosa pastilla. Pero Reiji que era más rápido que ella, la sujetó de las manos un una sola mano mientras que con la otra metió la pastilla en la boca de la chica y la obligó a tragar aunque ella se negaba.

Muy enfadado, Reiji se metió la pastilla en la boca y besó a Contessa para que finalmente se tragara la pastilla.

-Contessa-san, no me des más problemas.

El chico la soltó, dejándola caer al suelo. Reiji volvió a su escritorio y cogió una libreta y un bolígrafo y empezó a anotar los síntomas que presentaba la chica tras haber ingerido la pastilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Contessa no podía contestar, seguía en el suelo, tosiendo violentamente mientras Reiji la miraba impasible. La chica no paraba de temblar y toser sin poder articular palabra. Sentía un frío intenso que no la dejaba reaccionar. El cuerpo le pesaba, se sentía completamente indefensa y eso le causaba más miedo. Finalmente, Reiji la cogió en brazos y la sentó en uno de los sillones. Sentada en el sillón, Contessa respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo un enorme cansancio que no la dejaba reaccionar. Reiji esperó a que la vampiresa se calmase para poder preguntarle por los efectos de la pastilla:

-¿Y bien?

-No sabe a nada- le contestó la chica desafiante aunque todavía muy cansada- Tanto tiempo de investigación para nada. Que decepción.

-Ya veo…- el chico anotó en su libreta- Carece de sabor. Efectos secundarios: tos fuerte y frío intenso. Muchas gracias Contessa-san, ya puedes marcharte-sentenció.

La chica se levantó con dificultad y se marchó muy despacio, aún con los efectos de la pastilla, maldiciendo al segundo de los Sakamaki por haberla usado de conejillo de indias. Pasarían siglos hasta que Contessa pudiera olvidar semejante humillación.

Muy enfadada, se fue a la cocina. Quizás un poco de agua le quitaría el desagradable sabor del experimento de Reiji.

**Contessa: Hi minna-san, como todas las semanas aquí estoy otra vez para entrevistar a los personajes del fic. Esta semana le toca a Sakamaki Reiji-san (aplausos)**

**Reiji: Hola Contessa-san**

**Contessa (pensnado): A ver si hoy puedo hacer una entrevista en condiciones.**

**(Mientras Contessa piensa en sus cosas, Reiji saca sus utensilios de laboratorio y empieza a trabajar)**

**Contessa: ¡Espera Reiji-san! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!**

**Reiji: Como te veo tan entretenida pensando en tus cosas, voy a adelantar un poco de trabajo.**

**Contessa: Venga vamos a empezar con la entrevista. ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?**

**Reiji: Siendo yo el protagonista está claro que es el mejor capítulo.**

**Contessa: jaja… me lo imaginaba. (pensando) Y lo dice tan orgulloso cuando ha estado a punto de matarme con sus experimentos.**

**Reiji: Contessa-san, ¿te pasa algo?**

**Contessa: Ah, no, nada. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Ah pero ni se te ocurra volver a besarme, a alguno de tus hermanos no le haría mucha gracia enterarse de eso. (enfadada)**

**Reiji: Si te hubieras comportado no tendría que haber llegado a esos extremos.**

**Contessa: Que sí, que sí, lo que tú digas. Bueno hasta aquí las entrevistas de Contessa. Nos vemos la semana que viene. Bye bye nya. (pensando) Por lo menos hoy no ha venido Subaru-kun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa! Aquí estoy una semana más :) Espero que tengáis ganas de leer la conti. Como siempre agradezco todos los reviews. Gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**4 Yui**

Cuando finalmente llegó a la cocina, Contessa vio a Yui que estaba cocinando. Al notar la presencia de la vampiresa, la chica se sobresaltó y la saludó con cierto temor.

-Ho…hola Contessa-sama

-Hola Yui- la vampiresa saludó cortante a la chica y se fue corriendo a por un vaso de agua. Se lo bebió de una vez pero el desagradable sabor de la pastilla no desaparecía.

-Arg, malditos experimentos- dijo muy enfadada.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-No es de tu incumbencia- le contestó cortante

Las dos chicas permanecieron en silencio un largo rato hasta que Contessa se calmó un poco. La vampiresa miraba con curiosidad los movimientos de Yui.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó la vampiresa.

-Estoy haciendo algo de comer

-Ah, es verdad, los humanos necesitáis comer- Contessa se sentó en la encimera para ver mejor las extrañas acciones de la chica, mientras movía las piernas de forma un tanto infantil, para ver mejor a Yui cocinando.

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el segundero del reloj y el sonido del cuchillo dando contra la tabla de madera.

-Dime Yui- dijo Contessa de repente- ¿Cuál de los Sakamaki te gusta más?

Esa inesperada pregunta hizo que Yui soltara el cuchillo de repente. La curiosa reacción de Yui divirtió a Contessa que decidió seguir disfrutando de lo fácil que era molestar a la chica.

-¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

-Bueno… eres la novia de los hermanos. En algún momento tendrás que elegir con cuál de ellos te quedarás antes de que decidan elegir ellos por su cuenta. Así que dime, ¿cuál te gusta más?

-No me gusta ninguno- contestó Yui volviendo la cara.

-¿En serio? Veamos… ¿quién será?- dijo con voz traviesa- Shuu, Reiji, Ayato…

Al oír ese último nombre, Yui se sonrojó un poco pero ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para los ojos de la traviesa vampiresa.

-Así que Ayato. - sonrió con malicia.

-¡Pero qué está diciendo! Claro…que…no- Yui estaba cada vez más sonrojada y nerviosa y era incapaz de mirar a Contessa a los ojos.

-Qué pena. -suspiró decepcionada- Pensé que por lo menos tendría buen gusto.

-Esto… Contessa-sama, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Vale.

-¿Por qué parece que es usted la única mujer a la que los hermanos respetan?

Para Yui era muy raro ver que los hermanos respetaran tanto a alguien del sexo opuesto. Al principio pensaba que a ella solo la trataban así por ser humana pero con el tiempo descubrió muchas cosas del pasado de los hermanos, como que los trillizos asesinaron a su madre. Por lo que no era raro que se extrañara al ver cómo se comportaban con Contessa ya que, por ejemplo, la vampiresa si tenía permiso para hablar con Teddy.

-Verás… Mi familia y la de los Sakamaki siempre han tenido muy buena amistad por lo que conozco a los hermanos desde siempre. Como ya sabes estos hermanos tienen una personalidad bastante curiosa así que tuve que aprender a hacerme respetar. Pero, aun así, a veces se me van de las manos y son incontrolables.

-Ah- dijo Yui sorprendida- Y, ¿podría hacerle otra pregunta?

-Está bien- suspiró

-¿Por qué se lleva tan mal con Ayato-kun?

-Es una larga historia: Ayato siempre ha sido muy competitivo y desde que éramos pequeños siempre quería quedar por encima de mí en todo. Desde que tengo uso de razón, hemos estado compitiendo continuamente por ver quién era mejor. Y aunque siempre perdía no se daba por vencido y llegaba a ser insufrible. Siempre ha sido muy cabezota y eso no lo soporto.

-Pero en el fondo es muy buena persona- Yui sonrió sinceramente.

-Já¾-Contessa rió con sorna- Es solo un niñato malcriado que no conoce sus límites.

Yui volvió a coger el cuchillo para seguir cocinando. Pero la pregunta que le había hecho Contessa no dejaba de repetirse en su mente. Estaba tan distraída que, en un descuido, se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo. Al ver salir la sangre de la herida, Yui se apresuró para salir corriendo para curarse cuando Contessa saltó de la encimera y la cogió del brazo.

-Deja que yo te cure. - dijo Contessa mostrando un ardiente deseo por la sangre de la chica.

Yui intentó escapar al ver la terrorífica expresión de la vampiresa: su cara reflejaba un ferviente deseo por el líquido escarlata que salía del pequeño corte. Por mucho que Yui intentara zafarse de ella, Contessa no atendía a razones. Lo único que quería era saciar su sed de sangre.

La vampiresa cogió la mano de la chica y acercó el dedo a sus labios que quedaron manchados de la sangre de Yui. Esa simple gota de sangre hizo que Contessa quisiera más. Empezó a lamer el dedo de la chica ignorando los intentos de Yui de escapar.

Harta de la quejas de Yui, Contessa la empujó violentamente haciendo que Yui acabara sentada sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-No, Contessa-sama… pare… por favor- rogó la chica muerta de miedo mientras Contessa se acercaba a ella poco a poco con una mirada aterradora.

-Hace mucho que no pruebo la sangre humana- dijo Contessa con tono amenazador mientras subía a la encimera e inmovilizaba a la chica con su cuerpo- Necesito más. Tú sangre es de las mejores que he probado.

La vampiresa se acercó poco a poco al cuello de su víctima hasta que clavó sus afilados colmillos en la blanca piel de Yui. Inmediatamente, la sangre empezó a fluir de las heridas, recorriendo el pecho de la chica y manchando la cara de su agresora.

-No está nada mal- dijo la vampiresa antes de volver a clavar sus colmillos en la piel de Yui.

Yui era incapaz de moverse. Contessa cada vez ejercía más presión sobre su víctima, cada vez bebía más sangre pero seguía sin saciarse. Yui notaba como iba a perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poca a causa de la anemia. Pero alguien las interrumpió en el último momento:

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

**Contessa: Hi minna-san. Aquí estoy otra semana más. Espero que no os estéis cansando de mí. Como os podréis imaginar la invitada de esta semana es Komori Yui-san (aplausos)**

**Yui: Ho…hola Contessa-san**

**Contessa: Vamos Yui no tengas miedo, soy inofensiva.**

**Yui: S…sí**

**Contessa: ¿Has pasado mucho miedo con el capítulo? (Se acerca peligrosamente al cuello de Yui)**

**Yui: Bueno…un poco**

**Contessa (sonríe con picardía): Que inocente eres jeje**

**(Contessa se acerca más al cuello de Yui)**

**?: Por fin te he encontrado**

**Contessa: Maldición, me ha descubierto**

**Subaru: ¡Espera! (empieza a perseguirla)**

**Contessa: Kyaaaa, otra vez noooo. Espero hacer un día una entrevista en condiciones. Hasta la semana que viene. Bye bye nya**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Ayato**

Contessa sacó sus colmillos de la piel de Yui. Estaba muy molesta por haber sido interrumpida. Y por si fuera poco, de todas las personas que había en la casa, tenía que ser precisamente él el que entró en la cocina a meter las narices.

-¿Qué estás haciendo zorra? -dijo Ayato muy enfadado

-Vaya Ayato. Deberían enseñarte modales. - Contessa bajó de la encimera y se limpió los restos de sangre que manchaban su cara¾ Así no se le debe hablar a una señorita.

-Tú no eres una señorita.

Yui seguía un poco mareada por la gran pérdida de sangre y no podía moverse. Quería arreglar la situación. La tensión entre los dos vampiros era aplastante.

-Ella es mía. - dijo Ayato

-Pues no veo tu nombre por ningún lado. - Contessa miró detenidamente a Yui.

Ayato no soportaba más la arrogancia de la vampiresa. Preso de la ira, Ayato le dio una patada a Contessa y la lanzó contra una estantería, haciéndola pedazos. Mientras la chica intentaba incorporarse, Ayato se acercó a ella y le golpeó en la mejilla.

Contessa no se podía creer que Ayato le hubiese pegado. La vampiresa se tocó la mejilla incrédula, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Creo que eres tú la que tiene que tener modales. - le dijo Ayato con aires de superioridad- Le debes mucho a la familia Sakamaki. ¿O te tengo que recordar quién intervino y solucionó el problema de tu prometido?

El simple hecho de recordar aquel oscuro episodio de su vida hizo que Contessa sacara fuerzas de donde pudo y, a pesar del dolor de los golpes y los efectos secundarios de la pastilla de Reiji, la vampiresa se acercó desafiante a Ayato. Permanecieron un largo rato mirándose fijamente, esperando a que el otro hiciera algún movimiento. Finalmente, Contessa golpeó violentamente a Ayato en el estómago y lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Jurasteis no volver a hablar de eso! -la chica, fuera de sí, le dio una patada en la cabeza al vampiro, haciéndolo caer completamente al suelo.

Estaba claro que al recordar esos momentos, Contessa se dejaba llevar por la ira y no atendía a razones.

-Estoy harta de ti Ayato. Me voy a mi habitación.-Contessa se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, muy enfadada. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Ayato le cogió del pie e hizo que la chica callera al suelo, boca abajo.

La vampiresa se dio la vuelta e intentó huir pero Ayato se levantó rápidamente y le pisó el estómago para evitar que se moviera.

-Deja de comportarte como una cría malcriada, Contessa - Ayato cada vez la pisaba con más fuerza- No pienso consentir tus caprichos como hace el resto del mundo.

Contessa se retorcía de dolor en el suelo ante la mirada impasible del vampiro. Se notaba en su mirada que Ayato estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Por primera vez era superior a Contessa, ahora ella tendría claro que él era superior y no iba a desaprovechar ese momento. Ahora que Contessa estaba más débil, iba a vengarse de todas las humillaciones que había sufrido por parte de la vampiresa desde que eran pequeños. Ayato cada vez ejercía más presión sobre la chica, estaba cansado de ella y de sus aires de superioridad.

-¿Qué pasa Contessa, dónde está la vampiresa arrogante y engreída que me ha martirizado desde que éramos pequeños?- preguntó, disfrutando de la visión de Contessa retorciéndose de dolor.

Quería destruirla, y lo habría hecho de no ser por una débil y entrecortada voz que lo detuvo:

-Ayatu-kun…no lo hagas…tú no eres así.

Yui había recuperado la conciencia e intentaba mediar en la violenta discusión entre los dos vampiros. Al escuchar la voz de la chica, Ayato apartó el pie y dejó que Contessa pudiera respirar con normalidad.

-Será mejor que te vayas- le dijo Ayato a Contessa con voz seria.

Contessa se levantó con lentitud y mucha dificultad, lo que hizo que Ayato se exasperase:

-¡Lárgate ahora mismo! -gritó.

La vampiresa se asustó y salió corriendo de la cocina, débil, cansada, con la ropa destrozada por la pelea, deseando llegar a su habitación para que terminara esa noche. Ante la reacción de Contessa, Ayato se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Luego, fue a ayudar a Yui a que se levantara.

**Contessa (deprimida): Hi minna-san (suspira) Espero que os esté gustando el fic. Por desgracia el invitado de esta semana es Sakamaki Ayato.**

**Ayato: ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí?**

**Contessa: No te quejes. A mí tampoco me hace gracia tener que entrevistarte. Yo quería seguir entrevistando a Yui (haciendo un puchero)**

**Ayato: ¡Te he dicho que no te acerques a ella! ¡Es mía!**

**Contessa: Que sí, que sí, ya me lo has dejado muy claro. Bueno, como parece que esto no va a avanzar mucho, aprovecho para hacer publicidad de mi nuevo blog.**

**Ayato: ¡Oye! ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara?**

**Contessa: contessainanimeland. ****Agradeceré todas las visitas que me hagáis.**

**Ayato: Pero por lo menos pregúntame algo.**

**Contessa: Lo siento no nos queda tiempo. Nos vemos la semana que viene. Bye bye nya.**

**Ayato: Pero…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Como una semana más, aquí estoy con un capítulo nuevo de vampire lover espero que os guste :)**

**6. Subaru**

Contessa caminaba dolorida por los pasillos de la mansión Sakamaki. Estaba agotada. Los efectos de la pastilla de Reiji y las numerosas heridas que tenía tras la pelea con Ayato, hacían que la vampiresa se tambaleara mientras avanzaba hasta su habitación. Le pesaba el cuerpo y el temblaban las piernas. Agotada, se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo.

La vampiresa estuvo así un largo rato, intentando tranquilizarse para reanudar la marcha. De repente, oyó unos pasos que se acercaban. Contessa se levantó con dificultad e intentó caminar con la mayor naturalidad posible. Después de todas las humillaciones por las que había pasado esa noche, no iba a permitir que además la vieran en ese estado. Mientras andaba, la vista se iba nublando y no podía ver con claridad quién se acercaba por el pasillo.

Mientras seguía caminando, Contessa se chocó con la persona que iba hacia ella.

¾Perdona¾ se disculpó la chica.

Contessa alzó la vista para ver quién era esa persona. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con unos severos ojos rojos que la miraban con indiferencia. Contessa retrocedió unos pasos, asustada y temblando.

¾Apártate¾ dijo la chica con temor.

Subaru, harto de la actitud de la chica se negó a moverse.

¾Muévete¾ dijo la chica más fuerte, apretando fuertemente los puños.

¾No.

¾¡Qué te muevas! ¾ gritó desesperada.

Subaru ya no soportaba más la actitud de Contessa y esa noche estaba dispuesto a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Subaru agarró violentamente a Contessa del brazo y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

¾No me moveré de aquí hasta que hables conmigo de una vez por todas.

Contessa se veía si escapatoria, amenazada por esos ojos rojo. El miedo invadió cada centímetro del cuerpo de la vampiresa comenzó a recordar algunos momentos de su oscuro pasado. Contessa no reaccionó como si estuviera hablando con un Sakamaki sino se comportaba como si estuviera delante del causante de todos sus miedos. Unas finas lágrimas se dejaron ver en sus ojos.

¾Yo… lo siento…¾ dijo la chica sollozando.

Contessa se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Subaru se asustó ante la reacción de la chica. Pensaba que se enfadaría con él, que le pegaría pero nunca imaginó que llegaría el día en que viera a Contessa llorando como una niña pequeña, tan débil, tan vulnerable.

¾Lo siento de verdad. He sido mala pero le prometo que no lo haré otra vez. De verdad, perdóneme… por favor¾ Contessa cada vez lloraba más, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas.

Subaru no sabía qué hacer. Él era el causante de esa situación y no sabía cómo solucionarla. Simplemente se quedó mirando cómo Contessa seguía llorando, hasta que oyeron una voz que se acercaba a ellos.

¾Subaru, ¿qué está pasando? ¾ dijo Raito que vio a su hermano en medio del pasillo, aunque aún no había visto a la chica.

Cuando Raito se acercó a ellos pudo ver a Contessa tirada en el suelo sollozando. Ante esa escena, Raito apartó violentamente a su hermano y se acercó a la chica que, al ver a Raito, extendió sus brazos temblorosos intentando alcanzarlo.

¾Raito, ¿eres tú?

¾Sí. No te preocupes, ya estoy contigo¾ le dijo el chico con dulzura.

A continuación, Raito lanzó una mirada desafiante a Subaru:

¾Será mejor que te vayas¾ sentenció mientras cogía a la chica en brazos¾ Y no vuelvas a acercarte a ella.

Subaru se marchó por el pasillo mientras Raito y Contessa se fueron en la dirección contraria. La vampiresa siguió llorando en el pecho del chico hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Contessa. Raito, la tumbó con cuidado sobre la cama y la tapó con las sábanas. El chico sacó un pañuelo y con él limpió gentilmente los restos de lágrimas de la cara de la chica.

¾No me gusta que llores¾ le dijo¾ no te pega nada.

¾Lo sé¾ la chica le dedicó una mirada sarcástica.

Raito notó que la chica ya estaba mejor.

¾¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo esta noche? Tienes toda la casa revolucionada.

¾A ver… primero he ido a ver la colección de Kanato y ha intentado convertirme en una de sus muñecas, otra vez. Luego, Reiji-san me ha obligado a probar una de sus nuevas pastillas. Después, he mordido a Yui y me he peleado con Ayato por eso. Y después… después…¾ Contessa empezó a temblar al recordar el encuentro con Subaru.

¾No te preocupes. Ya pasó. Ahora descansa un poco, mañana hablaremos¾ le dijo Raito dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

Contessa le cogió del brazo y le puso ojitos al vampiro:  
¾Por favor, no te vayas. Quédate, él puede volver. ¾ dijo la chica con miedo.

Raito acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó en ella. Contessa le dio fuertemente la mano mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

¾Él no va a volver, te lo prometo¾ Raito depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la chica cuando esta ya se había quedado dormida.

**Contessa: Hi minna-san. Hoy se supone que tendría que entrevistar a Subaku-kun, pero me da un poquito de miedo. (asustada)**

**?: ¡No te preocupes que aquí estoy yo para mantenerlo a raya!**

**Contessa (sorprendida): Ra…Raito, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Raito: Si lo acabo de decir. He venido para que puedas hacerle la entrevista a Subaru-kun.**

**Contessa: Ah…vale, gracias.**

**Raito: Subaru-kun, pasa.**

**Subaru: No quiero.**

**Raito: ¿Por qué no? Para una vez que tienes más de una frase.**

**Subaru: Me niego a que esa mujer me entreviste.**

**Contessa: ¡¿Cómo que esa mujer?! Te recuerdo que tengo un nombre.**

**Subaru: Yo me voy.**

**Contessa: Espera…**

**Raito (con voz traviesa): Vaya, vaya, parece que nos han dejado solos.**

**Contessa: No estamos solos. Mira, están todos los lectores.**

**Raito: eso tiene solución. Hasta aquí la sección de las entrevistas. (se acerca a Contessa) Si os queréis quedar a mirar no me importa.**

**Contessa: Raito, ni se te ocurra…Aléjate (intentando huir)**

**Raito (sonriendo): Bye bye nya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaa! Ya estoy aquí otra vez, como todas las semanas. Ya se acerca el final. Como siempre agradezco los apoyos que recibe este fic (aunque sean escasos). Ya no me entretengo más. Aquí tenéis el capítulo 7. Que lo disfrutéis.**

**7. Raito**

Al día siguiente, Contessa abrió los ojos poco a poco. Estaba más descansada y se sentía mucho mejor. Cuando giró la cabeza para ver donde estaba, vio a alguien le cogía la mano. Alzó un poco la vista y vio a Raito durmiendo plácidamente, sentado en la silla y sujetando la mano de la chica.

Al verse en esa situación, Contessa se sonrojó y apartó violentamente la mano. Eso hizo que Raito se despertara.

-Hola. -la saludó el chico bostezando.

-Ho…hola- Contessa volteó la cara, intentando ocultar el sonrojo.

-Parece que estás mejor.

-Sí. Esto… ¿cuánto he dormido?

-Un día.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿He dormido un día entero? ¡Qué vergüenza! -dijo Contessa más sonrojada.

Raito soltó una risita al ver la actitud tan adorable de la chica. Pocas veces Contessa mostraba esa faceta suya y eso para Raito era un auténtico premio.

-No debería darte vergüenza. Cuando duermes eres incluso más mona.

-Raito, por favor, no me digas esas cosas. -cada vez se sonrojaba más.

-Pero sabes que es verdad. Y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo.

Raito se levantó de la silla y se subió a la cama, colocándose sobre la chica. Contessa conocía muy bien a Raito y por eso intentó escapar al ver las intenciones del chico. Pero Raito, que fue más rápido, la cogió de las muñecas y la aprisionó contra el cabecero.

-Raito…para- dijo la chica mientras Raito soltaba una risita pícara.

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto así que no me pidas imposibles. Disfruta del momento, bitch-chan.- le dijo desabrochándole con mucho cuidado la camisa, dejando ver un coqueto sostén negro de encajes.

-Eso se lo dirás a todas. - le dijo Contessa con picardía.

-Sabes que sí. Pero tú fuiste la primera.

Raito acarició dulcemente la mejilla de Contessa y empezó a lamer con deseo el cuello de la chica. Raito había esperado mucho tiempo para poder tener a Contessa para él solo y pensaba disfrutar al máximo de la situación. Quería hacerla suya, suya, y de nadie más.

-Ahora que eres libre podemos volver a intentarlo.

Contessa se relajó, se dejó llevar y dejó que el vampiro siguiera con sus caricias. Raito le quitó con delicadeza los largos calcetines y empezó a besar con dulzura los muslos de la chica.

-Llevo siglos esperando este momento, preciosa.

Raito se acercó poco a poco a la cara de la chica, con intención de besarla. Contessa recuperó la cordura que hace unos minutos había perdido a causa de las pasionales caricias del pelirrojo y, esta vez, fue más rápida y lo detuvo, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico.

-Raito no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. - Contessa se incorporó.

-Nunca me arrepentiría.

-Ahora no, pero dentro de un tiempo te aseguro que sí.

Contessa tumbó a Raito sobre la cama, quedando ella sobre él y tirando al suelo el característico sombrero del vampiro.

-Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, lo nuestro habría sido una historia preciosa. Pero las cosas han ocurrido así. De verdad Raito, lo siento mucho.

-Pero, ¿por qué no?

-Raito te he dicho que no y punto.

-Déjame redimirme, por favor. No sabes lo culpable que me siento al no haber podido protegerte aquella vez.

-Eso ya pasó, es mejor olvidarlo todo. -Contessa le dedicó una sincera sonrisa y le besó dulcemente en la frente.

La chica se levantó de la cama, se arregló la camisa y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Le diré a Yui que avise a los demás. Adiós Raito. - Contessa cerró la puerta y se marchó.

-Adiós Contessa- le contestó el chico, como en un trance.

**Raito: Hi minna-san. Como podéis ver, mi presa se me ha escapado, que pena (se va)**

**Contessa (aparece con cautela): Menos mal que se ha ido. Hi minna-san! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Yo a vosotros sí. Como os podréis imaginar, la entrevista de hoy no va a poder ser por estar huyendo de Raito y eso…**

**?: Que pena y yo que quería que me hicieras todo tipo de preguntas, hasta las más íntimas.**

**(Contessa se sorprende al ver a Raito abrazándola por detrás)**

**Contessa: Kya, Raito, ¿cuándo has llegado?**

**Raito; jijiji, sabía que si me iba, volverías.**

**Contessa (aparentando normalidad): Y bien, ¿qué querías?**

**Raito: ¿Tú que crees? Vengo a terminar lo que hemos dejado pendiente en el capítulo.**

**Contessa: Raito… no (sonrojada)**

**Raito: No seas tímida, bitch-chan.**

**Contessa (con voz inocente): Jooo ya me estás llamando así otra vez. Con la ilusión que me había hecho que me llamaras por mi nombre.**

**Raito (sonrojado): ¡¿Me oíste?!**

**Contessa: Claro que sí. Tengo muy buen oído.**

**Raito: Podemos hacer un trato. Te llamaré por tu nombre si tú pasas una noche conmigo. Y ya sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**Contessa: Ummm… mejor no (le saca la lengua) Cómo ya no queda tiempo nos despedimos hasta la semana que viene. El próximo será el último capítulo (triste)**

**Raito: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya es el final? No quiero que te vayas (la abraza fuertemente)**

**Contessa (casi ahogada): Bye bye nya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaa. Por fin hemos llegado al final del fic. Para ser sincera me da un poco de pena terminar :( Espero que os guste el final y cuando pueda empezaré con un fic nuevo.**

**8. Shuu**

Contessa caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Sakamaki. Estaba dispuesta a irse pero antes de eso decidió darse una ducha para intentar aclarar su mente.

La vampiresa entró en el baño, se quitó la ropa, la dobló cuidadosamente y entró en la ducha. Después de todo lo que le había pasado, necesitaba relajarse. Con el sonido del agua y el agua caliente mojando su cuerpo, consiguió desconectar de todo durante un tiempo hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de repente.

-¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó la vampiresa sobresaltada. No podía tener un minuto de tranquilidad en esa casa.

Nadie le contestó, la vampiresa volvió a preguntar pero tampoco consiguió ninguna respuesta. Finalmente, Contessa cogió una toalla un poco pequeña y se la puso alrededor del cuerpo. Con miedo, se asomó un poco por la mampara de la ducha y vio a Shuu lavándose los dientes con tranquilidad.

-¡Shuu-san! -gritó Contessa asustada.

Contessa, asustada, retrocedió un poco pero resbaló en el suelo húmedo. Por su parte, Shuu se quitó los cascos al escuchar el fuerte sonido del golpe.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar en un baño sin llamar? - Contessa estaba muy enfadada pero a la vez avergonzada por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Esta es mi casa. -le dijo Shuu sin darle importancia- Vamos, levántate. -Shuu le dio la mano a la chica para que se levantara.

Contessa le dio la mano pero cuando se iba a levantar, Shuu se tropezó también y acabó cayendo sobre la vampiresa.

Ambos vampiros permanecieron así un largo rato, mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras el agua los mojaba con delicadeza.

-Esto… Shuu-san, podrías apartarte, por favor. - le dijo Contessa desviando la mirada, levemente sonrojada.

Shuu cerró el grifo de la ducha y se levantó. A continuación, cogió dos toallas. Con una empezó a secarse y la otra se la lanzó a Contessa a la cabeza para que ella también se secara.

Contessa, muy enfadada por la que había ocurrido, cogió un bote de gel y lo lanzó violentamente hacia el chico. Pero Shuu salió antes de la habitación y cerró la puerta así que el bote acabó reventado contra la puerta.

-¡Pervertido! - gritó la vampiresa.

Finalmente, Contessa salió de baño, cogió sus maletas y se dirigió al salón de la mansión donde ya la esperaban Yui y los hermanos, algunos deseando que se marchara y otros deseando que se quedara. Y, al igual que hizo cuando llegó, Contessa fue uno por uno para despedirse de todos. Esta vez, la vampiresa empezó por Yui:

-Yui, me ha encantado conocerte. Pero la próxima vez que nos veamos retomaremos nuestra conversación sin que nadie nos interrumpa. - dijo relamiéndose.

-Si… sí, Contessa-sama. - dijo con miedo-Que tenga un buen viaje.

A continuación fue a hablar con el mayor de los hermanos.

-Shuu-san. - Contessa se sonrojó un poco al recordar lo que le acababa de pasar- Bueno… es que tampoco tengo nada que decirte. Ah sí, debería dejar de escuchar música constantemente. Ya sabes que puede causar algunos problemas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. - le contestó con indiferencia.

-Reiji-san-Contessa se acercó a él muy enfadada.

-Contessa-san.

-La próxima vez que quieras que pruebe uno de tus experimentos espero que esté testado adecuadamente. No creas que olvidaré tan fácilmente lo que me has hecho.

-La mantendré informada de los progresos de la pastilla. -dijo con sorna.

A continuación, Contessa fue dispuesta a enfrentarse con su gran enemigo.

-Hola, Contessa. - le dijo Ayato orgulloso.

-No te lo tengas tan creído Ayato. La próxima vez haré que te arrepientas de lo que me hiciste ayer. Hay que caer muy bajo para sentirse orgulloso por pegar a una señorita indefensa.

-Di lo que quiera pero nada cambiará lo que pasó ayer.

-Ya arreglaremos cuentas la próxima vez.

-Lo estoy deseando.

Luego, fue a despedirse de Kanato por lo que suavizó un poco el tono de voz.

-Bueno, Kanto, Teddy, ya me voy.

-Pero no queremos que te vayas. - Kanto estaba muy triste- Quiero que te quedes para siempre y…

-Kanato.- dijo cortante- No pienso convertirme en una de tus muñecas. Además, no creo que a mi novio le haga mucha gracia.

Un enorme silencio inundó la habitación hasta que todos los presentes gritaron sorprendidos, especialmente Raito:  
-¡Novio!

-Anda, ¿no os lo había dicho? Que cabeza tengo. - dijo inocentemente.

-Pero, ¿cómo que novio? - volvió a preguntar Raito indignado.

-Sí. Por eso te dije que si me hacías algo te arrepentirías. Mi novio es muy celoso.

-Pero…-Raito era incapaz de asimilar la situación- ¿Quién es ese desgraciado?

-Lo conocí en Inglaterra hace unos cien años y hasta ahora. - a Contessa se le iluminó la cara y se sonrojó un poco por lo que estaba diciendo.

De repente, se oyó fuera de la mansión el sonido del claxon de un coche.

-Es él, bueno ya me voy. -Contessa se acercó a Raito y le susurró sensualmente- Si lo nuestro no funciona, te llamaré.

La vampiresa se fue corriendo alegremente pero, de repente, se paró en seco antes de cruzar la puerta. Se giró y con una tierna sonrisa dijo:

-Ya nos veremos, Subaru-kun. - y se fue.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que Contessa le hubiera hablado por primera vez a Subaru y mientras tanto, Raito se lamentaba y maldecía al desgraciado que le había quitado a Contessa.

Habían sido solo dos días pero Contessa había conseguido dejar huella en todos los habitantes de la casa. Y esa sería una visita que les costaría olvidar.

FIN

**Contessa: Hi minna-san. Bueno, ya llegó el final. (triste) No quiero despedirme de vosotros ni de los Sakamaki.**

**Raito: Venga preciosa no te deprimas. Todavía te puedes quedar en nuestra casa.**

**Ayato: ¡Eso nunca! Cuanto antes se vaya mejor.**

**Reiji: Ayato, no seas descortés con la señorita.**

**Kanato: Reiji tiene razón. ¿No ves lo triste que está Contessa-san?**

**Contessa: Gracias chicos (sollozando)**

**Shuu: Dejad de hacer ruido. Aclaradlo de una vez y callaos ya.**

**Subaru: Eso, dejad de perder el tiempo.**

**Raito: Entonces, ¿te quedas, no?**

**Contessa: No, tengo que volver con mi novio. Pero os echaré mucho de menos a todos. ¿Dónde está Yui?**

**Yui: A…aquí.**

**Contessa: Ven aquí, vamos a despedirnos todos. Hasta aquí la última entrevista del fic. Esperamos que lo hayáis pasado bien leyéndolo. Os echaremos mucho de menos.**

**Raito: Algún día encontraré a ese desgraciado.**

**Contessa: Raito no arruines el momento. Por desgracia este es el final. Es hora de despedirnos.**

**Todos: Bye bye nya**


End file.
